


The Party

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Open Relationships, Other, Smut, later chapters include abusive relationship, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, talks of open relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Misha has a party which leads to a night that changes everything for Jensen and Y/N. Story is five chapters long. See addition tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - Misha has a party which leads to a night that changes everything for Jensen and Y/N  
> Word Count - 4909  
> Warnings - Open relationships, talks of open relationships, smut, oral sex (female receiving)  
> A/N - No disrespect to the Ackles or Collins intended. Crazy story idea encouraged by a friend after we started talking about writing the other day. Idea came from a conversation with another friend.

##  **The Party**

Jensen Ackles looked at his wife as they drove in silence. Danneel was texting away on her phone, oblivious to her husband’s glances.

“Dee?”

“Yeah, Babe?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Danneel stopped texting and reached over to stroke his cheek. “Yes. Jensen, you’ve been more than fair to me. We agreed before we got engaged that we were going to have a different kind of relationship. You’ve allowed me to have freedom to explore a lot of things but you haven’t allowed yourself the same freedom…”

“I’ve met women, Dee. I just haven’t felt like I’ve met anyone I could trust.” Jensen felt he had to defend himself.

“I know.” Danneel smiled. “We’ve got a pretty good marriage, Jay. I love you, you love me. We have beautiful children, great friends, and an amazing time in bed. I want you to have someone else to turn to if you want or need something you don’t feel you’re getting from me.”

Jensen reached for her hand. “I know you get lonely when I’m gone. I know that your friends are into things that I’m not particularly interested in…”

Danneel cut him off. “That’s okay! I love you. I always come home to you. I know when you find someone else, you’ll come home to me.”

“Never doubt that, Dee.”

Misha Collins never invited anyone from work to these parties. He never hid that he hosted them, but he knew that not everyone understand or wanted to have the relationship he and his wife shared. Jensen shocked him years before when he confessed that he and Danneel had agreed to keep things open. Misha was even more surprised to learn Jensen had not been with anyone else since he and Danneel started dating.

He had thought about inviting Jensen a few times. He’d asked Danneel if she had any objections. She thought it was a great idea but knew Jensen would need a push. Misha waited until Danneel came to Vancouver for a visit before talking to Jensen. He explained what would happen, the rules, and that no one talked about their evening once they left, except to their significant other of course. Jensen mentioned it to Danneel, she told him she thought it could be interesting. Danneel told him it might help him break some of the walls down he insisted he didn’t have.

He was apprehensive. Jensen was nervous. He loved and trusted Danneel. He wanted her to be happy and he knew she was going to always come home to him and their children. He had given up on the idea of finding a woman he felt he could open up to the way he opened up to his wife.

Misha owned a very large, three story bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Vancouver. The lady who ran things for him was very discreet and always put paying guests in a separate wing from party guests. As they pulled in front of the beautiful estate, Jensen’s anxiety began to build.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” He looked at Danneel. “You can stay. I’ll come and get you in the morning…”

“Jay,” Danneel touched his cheek. “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I told you that I wasn’t going to participate. I’m here to see Misha. Give it a chance. You don’t have to do anything, Baby.”

“I’ll…okay.” Jensen took a deep breath. “Let’s go inside.”

~*~

She looked around, ready to bolt. Misha’s invitation surprised her. Y/F/N Y/L/N was even more surprised when she accepted it. Of course, Misha waited until she’d had almost a bottle and a half of wine before bringing it up.

Y/N was brought in as a writer for season thirteen. Her ideas were fresh and the fans liked her new ideas and the storyline she was setting up for the Winchesters. Y/N worked harder than anyone else and rarely took time off. Misha wanted her to relax. He invited her to dinner one night when his wife was in town. Misha was honest and said that he wanted her to come to one of his special parties. Victoria explained everything to her and said that no one was obligated to participate. Y/N was shocked, but promised to think about it. Misha gave her a slip of paper with the rules.

“There are rules?” Y/N asked.

“Absolutely. This is meant to be fun, but we don’t want anyone hurt or uncomfortable.” Misha squeezed her hand. “I know you don’t have a lot of friends here yet. I know about your ex. Y/N, come and hang out. If you don’t want to do anything, you don’t have to.”

“There’s always people who are there just to socialize.” Victoria smiled. “I have to go back home tomorrow, but please think about it. You’ll meet some great people, Y/N.”

Two weeks passed. Misha never brought the party up again. Y/N thought about it often though. As a writer, she knew using the experience as research could make for an interesting story later.

 _I’ll be there_. Y/N sent the text before she could change her mind. _No promises. Looking at this as research._

_I just want you to get out and have fun. Research is good. Learn as much as you before the next party._

Y/N was now standing in a corner, taking everything in. Misha had not seen her yet and she knew she could make a quick escape and send him a text apologizing. The decision was made. Y/N was leaving.

Slowly, she inched her way toward the door. No one was paying attention, so she turned to leave and walked right into the last two people she expected to see.

“Jensen? Danneel?”

“Hi, Y/N.” Danneel’s brow raised. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Misha invited me.” She bit her lip. “I came for research but I’m leaving…”

“Already?!” Misha joined them.

“I think maybe I should.” Y/N saw that Jensen was uncomfortable. He looked as if he was ready to run also. “You did say…”

“Have a drink and mingle first. Two hours, Y/N/N.” Misha pleaded. “Danneel, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He led her away, leaving Jensen and Y/N alone.

“I had no idea he was inviting anyone from work.” Y/N said. “I know the rules though. We don’t talk about it. No one leaves and tells anyone who they saw.”

“I trust you, Y/N/N.” Jensen managed a smile. “I just don’t know if I want to be here.”

“I honestly thought I’d do research in case I need to write something similar one day.” Y/N looked around. “Everyone seems to know each other though. I don’t want to jump in the middle of a conversation.”

“Yeah, right.” Jensen saw Danneel laughing with Misha. “Danneel isn’t here for the…well…”

“You don’t owe me an explanation.”

Jensen shrugged. “Maybe I need to say it out loud for myself. Dee and I have an open marriage. I just haven’t been open.”

“Are you not interested in that or just…”

“I want Danneel happy. I knew that there would be times she would be lonely. We talked about it a lot before we came up with an arrangement that works for us. I honestly just haven’t met anyone that I felt I could trust enough to try something like that. Danneel has a few friends. I don’t want that. If I were to actually have a relationship outside of my marriage, I want one person. Someone I trust. Someone I can talk to….”

“Sounds like you want a friend more than anything.”

Jensen thought about her words. “Friendship is most important to me. Trust is pretty damn important. If I didn’t have a strong friendship with a lot of trust, I wouldn’t consider taking it to the next level.”

“Makes sense.” Y/N turned and saw Misha was no longer roaming the room. “I’m making my get away.”

“You told Misha you’d give it some time.” Jensen looked at her. “Stay with me, Y/N. I don’t want to look like a loser by myself.”

Y/N opened her mouth to protest but she saw something in his face. There was a softness she’d never noticed before. “I’ll stay for a little while.”

Jensen started to say something, but Danneel appeared. “Excuse us for a minute, Y/N. Jay, there’s someone you have to meet…”

Y/N smiled as he was pulled away. Misha appeared and nudged her. “I thought I saw something between the two of you a few weeks ago.”

“What?!” Y/N was surprised. “Misha, why would you say that?”

“Jensen looks at you very often on set. I notice you look at him.” Misha smiled.

Y/N felt her cheeks begin to burn. “Misha, Jensen’s a very nice man.” She saw the smile grow. “He’s gorgeous. He’s incredibly sexy. He’s also married.”

Misha’s brow raised. “He and his wife are here. They know what’s going to happen.”

Y/N saw Jensen’s eyes on her. For a moment, she allowed herself to make eye contact with him. Danneel leaned over and whispered something then. Her eyes caught Y/N’s and Y/N looked away quickly.

“I need to go.” Y/N suddenly panicked.

“Y/N?”

“I just think maybe…”

“Y/N! Hey! I was hoping to get a few minutes with you before all the fun starts!” Danneel appeared.

“I was about to leave.”

“Don’t! Come on!” Danneel took her hand and led her into another, less crowded room. “You look beautiful. Red is your color.”

Y/N looked down. She didn’t have a lot of dresses. She lived in jeans and tee shirts. “Thanks. I didn’t really have anything else.”

“I can tell you’re apprehensive. That’s okay. I’ve been to parties like this before. The first time I just talked to the man I was paired with. He was really nice. He and his wife had a lot of experience and he answered a lot of questions for me.”

“I just…it’s been a long time since I’ve been with a man. I honestly thought I could use this whole experience could just be writer’s research.”

“Take a chance.” Danneel smiled at her. “See what happens. Misha explained what will happen, right?”

“I’ll be given a room key and I go wait until the man comes in?” Y/N shook her head. “That sounds so…”

“It does. Misha and I talked about that once. There’s only a few people here and he knows them very well. Everyone is safe, clean, and knows the rules. You’d be surprised by how many don’t end up doing anything at all.” Danneel looked around. “I’m usually surprised by those who end up actually doing something and coming back.”

“I really don’t know if I could go through with it. I’m not that experienced. I’ve never had a one night stand.”

Danneel shrugged. “Who says it’s a one night stand? I’ve made a lot of friends at these types of parties.”

Y/N started to ask a question, but Misha walked into the room and held an envelope. “Y/N, you don’t have to do this. You can go and meet the man, leave if things get too awkward for you. You can spend the night talking.” Misha started to grin. “You can decide to completely let go and do whatever. No judgment at all.”

Y/N saw the wink from Danneel and grabbed the envelope. “I’ll at least meet the man.”

“Good girl!” Danneel smiled.

“You’re sure?” Misha asked.

Y/N nodded. “Yeah. I need to get up there before I change my mind.”

~*~

When she opened the door, Y/N noticed immediately that the room looked like the bedroom in a villa her parents rented when she was a teenager. Pink and gold greeted her.

“This is off to a good start.” She mumbled. The room looked like it was for a young girl. Y/N looked around and saw the huge garden tub, candles, wine, and strawberries. She decided to have a glass of wine to calm her nerves. As she set her purse down, the door slowly opened and she turned quickly.

His eyes met hers and shock registered on his face. “Y/N?”

“Jensen?”

He lingered in the door. “I…”

“I didn’t expect you.”

“I thought you left.” Jensen finally came in and shut the door. “We can go back downstairs and have drinks with everyone else.”

“If that’s what you want.” Y/N noticed he was still slowly moving toward her. “I was going to leave until Danneel pulled me away. She kind of encouraged me to stay.”

Jensen looked like he was considering something. “Yeah, me too.”

“We can watch television. You can sleep. I know you worked last night and didn’t leave the set until two this afternoon. Sleep.” Y/N smiled. “Misha had our bags brought up. I have my laptop. I can work, you sleep. Win for both of us.”

“You work too hard, Sweetheart.” Jensen poured himself some wine. “We could sit up here and talk for awhile.”

“We could.” Y/N finished her wine and took the bottle from Jensen.

He watched her lips as she sipped the red wine from the glass. He saw her petite hands shaking as she set her glass down. He downed his wine at once and took her hand. “Y/N, maybe this is a sign.”

“A sign?”

“Maybe we are suppose to spend the night together.” Jensen’s hands slowly moved to touch her waist. She tensed as he leaned down and whispered, “I can’t believe I’m even going to suggest this.”

“What?”

“Stay with me? Spend the night with me.” Jensen lifted her chin with one finger. “I’ve had a hell of a time focusing on set with you around. You’re so damn beautiful, smart, and a distraction.”

“I’m sorry…”

Jensen smiled. “Don’t apologize.” He bit his lip. “You’re a good distraction.”

“I don’t want things to be awkward with Danneel.”

“I don’t have to tell her anything…” Jensen started.

Y/N shook her head. “You can’t lie to her. I’m not sure I could. Jensen, I think if we do this, as soon as she sees me, she’ll know.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I was drunk at the Christmas party.” Y/N made a face. “Danneel and Gen wanted to set me up and I wasn’t thinking and said that you were the only man in the man I was interested in but since you are spoken for….”

Jensen’s brow raised. “You said that?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m interested in you, Y/N.” He moved his lips closer to hers. “I’m extremely interested in you.”

The kiss was soft yet explosive. Y/N was shaking. Shock, fear, anticipation all flooded through her. Breathless, she moved away. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled. “Do you want to do this?” She nodded. “If you change your mind, we stop.” He bit his lip. “We can always talk about it again another time.”

Y/N knew that was not possible. “This is it, Jensen. We have tonight. We leave here and things go back to the way they were at work this morning.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Jensen’s lips moved over her neck.

She shook her head again. “Tonight is it. We can have tonight.”

“What if that’s not enough?” He asked.

“It’s going to have to be or one of us needs to walk out of this room right now.” Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes met the stunning green in Jensen’s pupils. “I want you but this is a one time thing.”

Jensen looked at her for a full minute before making his decision. “Tonight.” He knew he should walk away. Jensen wanted Y/N. He’d wanted her from the moment he met her. He’d mentioned to Danneel one night while drunk that he was attracted to Y/N.

One night would never be enough for him so he was going to make sure that Y/N changed her mind.

She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly moved her lips to his. He slowly pulled her toward the bed as her hands moved to unbutton his dark blue shirt.

“Y/N.” he whispered as he sat down and she straddled him. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” She swallowed before reaching behind and slowly unzipping her dress. Jensen helped her slip her arms through the thin straps and inhaled deeply at the newly exposed skin. His hands moved to unhook the red lace bra and he moaned as her firm, perfect breast were freed.

He took one nipple into his mouth as she pushed his shirt down his arms. Her hands went down his back and he stood suddenly, holding onto her, and laid her on the bed. He pulled her dress off and paused for a moment.

“I have pictured this moment so many times.” Jensen removed his belt and freed himself from the pants and boxers. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Y/N smiled at him. “Jensen, I want this more than I could put into words.”

His beautiful naked form took her breath away. Y/N saw the look in his eyes and moved herself up the bed. He slowly lifted one of her legs and ran just the tips of his fingers slowly up to her inner thighs. He gently ran his finger over the soft lace of her panties.

He teased her through the lace, a smile growing when he felt how wet she was. She reached down, ready to free herself from the little bit of lace left covering her but he shook his head. “Not yet, Y/N/N.”

She touched his face. “I need you. I need you to touch me.”

Jensen chuckled as he lowered his head. “I plan to do just that, Beautiful.”

He slowly removed her panties and moved in between her legs. He smiled as he slowly slipped one finger into her wet folds. Y/N moaned, her body aching, begging for more. Jensen gently teased her with his tongue, moaning as he tasted her juices for the first time.

It wasn’t long before he had her panting, bucking, begging him for more. Jensen knew exactly what to do to take her over the edge. She came harder than she ever had in her life. She was shaking as Jensen moved up her body.

“Let me….” Y/N started to move, but he shook his head.

“I want to feel you, Y/N.” He looked into her eyes. “I’ll take a rain check.”

He lined himself up and slowly moved himself through her slick heat, an animal like moan escaping his lips. Y/N’s hands found his and together they found a rhythm neither knew existed. Jensen rolled over, pulling her with him, and she rode him slowly, rising and falling on his swollen, throbbing member. Y/N felt herself nearing another release. She looked into Jensen’s eyes. He was watching her with a smile.

“Jensen?”

“You’re beautiful. Absolutely amazing.” His hands caressed her body. “You’re perfect.”

She leaned over and kissed him. “You’re perfect.”

“Come with me, Y/N.” Jensen begged her. “Come with me.”

She nodded and sat up again. She felt his hips rise to meet her. Their hands linked again as they cried out for each other at the same time. Y/N collapsed on top of him, a small smile on her lips until she went to kiss him.

She’d just slept with Jensen.

“Shit!” She started to get out of bed, but he gently wrapped his arms around her. “Y/N, please…”

“What the hell was I thinking?” Y/N had tears in her eyes. “You’re married!”

“I told you….”

“We work together!” Y/N froze. “I have never gotten involved with someone I work with.”

Jensen sat up and looked into her eyes. “Take a deep breath, Y/N/N. Look at me.” She did as he instructed.”Y/N, we wanted this. It was amazing.” He pushed a piece of hair from her face. “I wanted you. I wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” He kissed her. “Damn it, one night isn’t going to be enough for me…”

“I told you this was it!” Y/N pulled away from him and started dressing. “Jensen, I’m sorry. As much as I wanted you, I knew better.”

“I don’t want you to regret this!” Jensen jumped up and grabbed her hands. “Sweetheart, don’t leave things like this. Please. We were friends before tonight. I want us to leave here friends. Can we please talk about this?”

Y/N stopped and thought about this. “Yeah, I don’t want things to be awkward between us later.” She sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve never in my life wanted anyone the way I wanted you.”

He moved behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. “The first time we met, I felt this pull toward you. I hadn’t felt that in a long time, but it was different from when I felt it with Danneel.” He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. “Y/N, I want something with you…”

“Jensen…”

“I know you’re scared. I am too.”

“Did you ask Misha to invite me?” She needed to know. “Misha asked me to dinner a few weeks ago when Vicky was here. He invited me then.”

“Misha spoke to Danneel.” Jensen realized what happened then. “I think they set us up.”

Y/N tensed again. “Your wife….”

Jensen took a deep breath. “Danneel’s had a few relationships over the years. She’s met…a couple….she really cares about. She’s been worried about how I feel about it.”

“So she decides to find you someone else? To lessen her guilt?”

“There’s no guilt, Y/N/N. This is something we both agreed on. I didn’t go into it looking for someone. I always said that if it happened, it happened. Danneel thought that maybe I’d have fun at conventions or while I was traveling…”

“You haven’t?”

“You’re the only other woman I’ve been with since Danneel and I got together ten years ago.”

She turned to face him. “Jensen?”

“There were women I liked, a few I thought about, but no one had everything I knew I’d want if I did have a relationship with another woman. Not until I met you.” Jensen leaned in and kissed her softly. “Y/N, I know you’re scared. I know there would be a lot of things to discuss and figure out, but will you consider giving something between us a try?”

“I don’t know, Jensen.” Y/N closed her eyes. “I promised myself a long time ago I would never get involved with a married man. I watched my mother’s relationship with my father. He was married to someone else but came to us on weekends. Sometimes he stayed a week or two. Until he died, his other family knew nothing.” She looked down. “I have a half brother and two half sisters. They hate me. I swore I would never let history repeat itself.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Jensen said. “We’d sit and talk to Danneel about this. We have some rules. Guidelines really. Danneel would be able to help us.”

“How awkward would that be?” Y/N asked.

“I’d make it okay for you, Y/N/N. Danneel would too.” Jensen wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer. “We’d discuss everything…”

“I’m thirty, Jensen. I want kids one day. I wanted kids before now but it hasn’t happened.” She looked into his eyes. “Kids aren’t part of a relationship like this.”

Jensen was quiet for a few minutes. “We’d have to talk about that with Danneel. I’m sure if things were serious enough between the two of us, and it’s something we both wanted, Danneel wouldn’t deny us that.”

“It’s not fair to even ask her to consider that!” Y/N argued. “I have to go….” There was a knock on the door. “Who the hell…..”

Jensen moved her and grabbed his pants. He opened the door and looked back at Y/N. “Danneel’s here.”

Danneel walked in and knew immediately. “Having fun?”

“I thought no one…”

Danneel looked at Jensen, an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry. I honestly wasn’t sure you two would…Anyway, I can leave. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She looked at Jensen. “I really didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen shut the door. “Actually, I was about to ask you to come up.”

“What?” Both women asked.

“Dee, I thought maybe we could talk to Y/N about what it is you have….maybe we could talk about what I could have with her…”

Danneel looked at her husband, a soft smile on her face. She walked to the bed and sat next to Y/N. “You’re shaking! Jensen, get her one of the robes from the bathroom.”

“I’ll get dressed…”

“No reason to.” Danneel took the robe from Jensen and wrapped it around her. “What is it you want to know?”

“I never said that I….”

Jensen kneeled in front of her. “Can we talk about it, Y/N? Please?”

“Don’t push it, Babe.” Danneel’s voice was stern. “Go downstairs and get some food. Bring Y/N/N back a plate.”

“Dee, I…”

Danneel gave him a look. “Jensen, give us a few minutes.”

He dressed and left, looking over his shoulder at both women with concern. Once alone, Y/N started crying.

“Hey, don’t! Y/N, I’m not mad.” Danneel smiled at her. “I’m not upset. I could tell you were and I wanted to talk to you alone just to make sure you know that I would support this completely. Jensen has been really amazing to me over the years and I knew the moment I saw him look at you that he’d found someone he could have something special with. Jensen and I love each other very much. We’ll always come home to each other, but I’ve found that this is something that really works for me. I think it makes me a better wife, a better mom…in some ways a better person.”

Y/N told Danneel the story of her childhood. Danneel listened, held her hand at one point, and then hugged her. “I told Jensen that I want kids. I don’t want to get into a relationship with Jensen knowing it isn’t going anywhere.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Danneel wanted to know.

“After what I just told you, can you blame me? My childhood was awful and once the truth came out, it was even worse.” Y/N shook her head. “I can’t do that. I can’t bring children into something like that.”

“Y/N,” Danneel thought for a moment. “Do you care about Jensen?”

“Yes.” There was no point in lying about how she felt.

Danneel squeezed her hand. “I want you to think about things. Take the rest of the weekend and if you need to talk about anything, call me. If you make a decision, call Jensen.” She stood. “I’m going to take him back to our room for the night. Get some rest, Honey.”

~*~

Sunday evening, Jensen was on edge. Danneel, the children, and his parents left that afternoon to return to Texas. He was alone for the first time in days. He felt awful. Y/N had stayed in his thoughts all weekend. Danneel had been amazing. She listened to him, offered advice, and had gone to see Y/N Saturday evening just to check on her.

Jared called and asked if Jensen wanted to grab dinner, but he declined. He knew he could talk to Jared about what happened. Danneel told Gen everything years before. Jensen knew he would be breaking Misha’s rules though. He also didn’t want to upset Y/N if she found out Jared knew anything.

More than once, he started to call her, text her, he even composed an email to send but deleted it. Danneel told him to give Y/N time. Let her come to a decision on her own. He wanted to give her time and space, but he was going crazy.

There was a knock on the door that brought him out of his thoughts. Jensen suspected Jared, or even Misha, was dropping by unannounced. He opened the door, prepared to send one of his friends away and saw her.

“Y/N?”

“Hi, Jensen.” She was shaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I knew if I did, I might not…I thought it would be better to do this in person. I can’t chicken out.”

“You’ve thought about things?” Jensen asked.

Y/N nodded. “Danneel was great this weekend. She really listened to me, answered my questions, and helped me understand a little better how marriages like yours work.” She bit her lip. “Can I come in for a minute?”

Jensen nodded and allowed her to enter. “Want something to drink?”

Y/N took his hands. “Jensen, stop. We need to talk.”

“I’m scared of what you might say.” Jensen admitted. “Did you make a decision?”

“I did.” Y/N took a deep breath. “Jensen, I……”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Y/N made her decision.  
> Word Count - 3287  
> Warnings - Open relationships, talks of open relationships, angst, tiny bit of fluff. discussion POSSIBLE TRIGGERS - pregnancy discussions, hints of an abusive jackass  
> A/N - No disrespect to the Ackles or Collins intended.

##  **Aftermath**

Six weeks passed.

Y/N woke up, went to work, came home, went to sleep.

She went to movies some weekends. Y/N found a bookstore she really liked with a small cafe. There was a quiet Italian restaurant hidden on the outskirts of Vancouver that she told no one about.

Y/N kept herself busy to avoid thinking about Jensen.

She went to him, her decision final. Y/N cared for him but she wanted more. She needed more. Y/N knew that getting into a relationship with Jensen would be more than she could handle eventually. She knew he could give her a lot, but it wouldn’t be enough. Y/N wanted children. She wanted to get married eventually.

Jensen was not going to be able to give her either of those things.

Work was difficult. They spoke only when needed. Most didn’t notice, a few cared, but no one said anything. Misha tried to mend bridges, but Jensen was hurt. Y/N’s rejection stung. After two weeks of Jensen slamming doors and being short, Jared got the truth out of him. Jared went to Y/N as a friend. It was obvious to everyone that something was bothering her.

“Jared, I considered it.” Tears flooded her eyes. “He’s amazing. He’s a wonderful man. I just can’t see the future I want if we were to start a relationship.”

“He cares for you. I knew that before. Jensen wants to be with you.” Jared looked at her. “Will you try and talk to him?”

Shaking her head, Y/N gathered her things. “I can’t, Jared. Not after what happened Sunday.”

“Darlin’, I know he was upset. Jensen really thought you were going to have a different answer for him.”

“He didn’t tell you….” Y/N bit her lip. “Jared, we ended up sleeping together after I told him what I decided. It wasn’t supposed to happen.” She cried. “He begged me to change my mind and I wouldn’t. He kissed me and I….” she closed her eyes. “I almost did. I told him to give me a reason to.”

Jared swallowed. Jensen had not told him this. “Did you?”

“I wanted to.” She smiled through her tears. “And then I remembered why I couldn’t. I ran out while he was in the shower. He thought I was too tired to move, I guess. I hate myself for leaving like that.”

Jared could not convince her to talk to Jensen. He could not convince Jensen to talk to Y/N. He was surprised when his wife told him that Danneel had been talking to Y/N often.

Six weeks passed and Y/N still felt so many emotions when she looked at Jensen. Jensen caught her once and his eyes darkened. She’d looked away quickly. It was clear that he was over whatever they thought they might have.

Jensen was directing an upcoming episode and Y/N had several notes about things he wanted changed. It became clear after the third time a script was left on her desk that Jensen did not want to work with her. Y/N had never had a problem with anyone on set. Directors sat down with her to go over the scripts, the actors listened when she called them to meetings. Never before had anyone tried to rewrite her script completely.

By the fifth time he left nasty notes about changes he wanted, she’d had it. Jensen hated her. That was clear. She’d worked hard on this episode though. Y/N knew long before their weekend together that Jensen was directing this one and she had been working on it for three months.

She stormed out of her office and down to his trailer. Misha and Jared were outside. They called out to her, but she was too angry to stop. Y/N pounded on Jensen’s door. “Open up, Mr. Ackles. We need to discuss next week’s episode!”

The door opened and Jensen raised a brow. “Can I help you?”

She pushed past him. “We need to talk.”

“Is this about work?”

“I spent a lot of time in this episode, Jensen! I know you haven’t directed in a while and I wanted to give you something amazing. You have ripped my work apart because you’re angry with me!”

Jensen folded his arms. “I didn’t rip your work apart. I love your script.”

“You love the script so much that you have returned it to me five times with complaints!?”

“I left one note on your desk last week. That’s it.”

Y/N threw the scripts she’d found at him. “Where the hell did these come from?”

Jensen picked one piece of paper up and shook his head. “Misha and Jared. They want us to talk.”

“We talk when we work.” She said. “The handwriting…”

“This is Misha we are talking about.” Jensen took a deep breath. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. We’ll discuss the episode in the meeting tomorrow morning…”

“Wait!” Jensen reached out and grabbed her hand. “I miss talking to you.”

“Jensen, I miss you.” Y/N stared into his eyes. “I’m sorry I gave you the impression that things could be different. I wanted things to be different.”

“Dee told me you’ve been talking. I understand better where you’re coming from. I just think maybe things could work.”

“If I got pregnant, would you be the father?”

“Absolutely.” He didn’t hesitate to answer.

Y/N closed her eyes. “Are you sure? I’m not talking during the week and some weekends in a secret house no one knows you visit. Would my child meet JJ and the twins? Would you be there for his or her first day of school? Would your name go on the birth certificate?”

“Obviously we’d discuss all of this.”

“Obviously I just got my answer.” She looked down. “If I didn’t want more, I would have spent that entire weekend with you, figuring this out. I want more than you would be able to give me, Jensen. I’m not angry about it. I’m sad because I think if you weren’t married, you would be my number one on my list.”

Jensen thought about her words. “Can we move on? As friends?”

Y/N leaned against the wall and nodded. She looked into his eyes and smiled. “I would like that. I really have missed you.”

Jensen dared to take a step toward her. She drew in a breath, unsure of what he was going to do. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Y/N closed her eyes and took in his scent, his warmth, and for a moment, almost forgot herself again.

They looked at each other, searching each other’s faces for a sign. Jensen slowly moved in, but a knock at the door stopped him.

“Everything good?” Jared called.

Jensen moved to the door. “Everything is great.”

Jared looked at Y/N. “Good?” She nodded. “Great. It’s late, I’m hungry. Let’s go get some food.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jensen looked at Y/N. “Hungry?”

“No, thanks. I was going to head home. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Jared left to find Misha and Jensen stepped in front of Y/N. “Friends have dinner.”

“One step at time a time, okay?” Y/N bit her lip. “If Jared hadn’t knocked….”

“I know.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “Obviously there’s still something here.”

“Jay, please.” She put her hands up and realized just how close he was when she touched his chest. She pulled her hands away, but he took them and smiled.

“Maybe this isn’t going away, Y/N/N.” Jensen whispered.

Y/N felt herself moving toward him. “We need to stay away from each other. We can’t be alone.”

Jensen grinned. “That should tell you something, Sweetheart.”

~*~

Knowing Jensen was on board with the script made rewriting the small changes he did ask for easier. Y/N liked his suggestions and was glad that he paid attention to other aspects of the episode. Jensen was going to give them an amazing episode with the ideas he had in mind for each scene.

“Want to grab a pizza?” Jensen asked after their meeting with the producers. Y/N was surprised but only smiled and shook her head.

“I’m taking the weekend off. Books, music, and wine.” She looked at him. “You’re not going home?”

“Danneel is with her friends and the kids are with my parents. She’s bringing them next weekend.” Jensen looked at her. “Y/N, we need to talk. We need to really sit down and talk about everything. Last night was almost the start….”

“We can talk. You’re right. We need to. We need to figure out how to keep things platonic.” Y/N called Danneel the night before and was shocked by her reaction to the news Jensen and Y/N were on speaking terms again. Danneel immediately asked if they were reconsidering things. She told Y/N that she had found a place for them to rent, with lots of privacy. Y/N calmly told Danneel that she hadn’t changed her mind. She just missed her friend.

“I can behave.” Jensen flashed her his beautiful smile. “I can meet you at your place with food, wine, and my guitar.”

“Don’t bring the guitar.” Y/N warned. “That’s not going to do anything but distract me.”

Jensen kept smiling. “An hour?”

“That works.”

~*~

Two months later, Y/N laughed with Gen as they watched Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Richard try and catch a plastic bag flying around the set.

“This is how to occupy grown men without spending a dime!” Gen laughed.

“I’ve seen them do some pretty funny things but this is too much!” Y/N shook her head. “Is there someone with a string somewhere?”

Eventually Jared caught the bag and the game ended. Misha and Richard were called back to the set and Jared walked to his wife. He whispered something in her ear and she winked at Y/N before Jared pulled her toward his trailer.

“That was amusing.” Y/N smiled at Jensen.

“That was annoying.” Jensen had been short with everyone lately. More so with Y/N. “Dee said she called you?”

“Yeah. Are you okay with me coming to dinner? I guess since we are only friends, Danneel is cool with hanging out socially.”

“I guess.” Jensen checked his phone. “She gave you the time and place?” Y/N nodded. “I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah,” Y/N stood up. Her lunch break ended twenty minutes earlier but she decided to stay longer to watch the men chase the bag. “Jen?” She was one of the few people who called him that.

“Yeah?”

“You need to talk?”

Jensen looked back. She saw the struggle in his head. He opened his mouth and shut it. After a minute, he smiled. “Thanks, Y/N. I might need to later. I just need to figure some things out.”

“I’m here, whenever you need me.” Y/N walked to him. “You know where to find me.”

~*~

Y/N was unprepared for the dinner she was invited to. Jensen, Misha, Jared, and Gen were also caught by surprise.

Danneel had brought along the couple she’d been seeing the last six months.

Y/N knew that Jensen had met them. That was part of their rules. They didn’t necessarily get a say so, but Jensen and Danneel respected each other enough to trust opinions about potential relationships. Jensen admitted to Y/N that he was uneasy about Kevin. Kevin was much older than most of the men Danneel had been involved with. Mia was twenty three, young and naive, and happy to let Danneel and Kevin speak for her through the entire meal.

“Where are the two of you staying?” Gen asked at one point. She promised Danneel to make an effort but she was finding it very difficult.

“They’re staying with us.”

Misha’s eyes widened. “With the kids?”

“Of course.” Danneel answered. She leaned over to kiss Jensen, but he turned at the last second. Danneel seemed surprised by his action. Kevin noticed and shook his head. “Looks like someone is jealous.”

“Excuse me?” Jensen looked at the older man. “Jealously is the last thing I feel at this moment.”

“You’ve made it very clear that you aren’t happy we joined you for the family vacation…..”

“You aren’t my family. You aren’t my children’s family.” Jensen said through clinched teeth.

Y/N was next to Gen and whispered. “Have I missed something?”

“Oh yeah.” Gen whispered back. “I’ll fill you in later.”

Kevin’s eyes fell on Y/N then. “I’m very curious to hear about you. Dee has told us so much about you.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Y/N reached for her wine.

Kevin chuckled. “You were supposed to be Jensen’s Vancouver distraction. I am curious why you decided not to…”

“It’s none of your business.” Danneel snapped. “Kevin, don’t.”

Kevin’s head snapped around to Danneel. “Y/N can speak for herself.”

“This isn’t an appropriate setting for a conversation like this.” Y/N finished her wine. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an early morning. Jensen, Danneel, thank you for dinner.”

Gen stood up. “I’m going to have Y/N drop me off. I promised the sitter I wouldn’t be out too late since I was on set today.”

Jensen and Danneel stood to tell them goodbye. Once outside, Y/N looked at Gen. “What the hell was that?!”

“I have no idea. Jensen is going to lose it though. I sent Jared a text under the table. He and Misha are taking him back to Misha’s.”

“Why did Kevin ask me that? It felt like he was trying to push Jensen into an argument.” Y/N looked at Gen. “When the rules were explained to me, Dee was very clear-I could call her, text her, email her about anything, but we would not be social. I was under the impression that it was the same for her.”

“It’s suppose to be” Gen took a deep breath. “Kevin and Mia are different. He’s a control freak and Mia is young and dumb. Jared and I met them once at home. Danneel insisted we have a drink with them.” Gen shook her head. “I wish I knew what she was thinking.”

“I’m sure Jensen does too.” Y/N shivered. “The thought of that creep around JJ and the twins…”

“I know. I was more shocked by that than anything. Jensen most likely knew nothing until it was too late.”

Y/N unlocked her car and the women got in. “Jensen has been short with most of us lately. It started after his last trip home.”

Gen nodded. “Dee went to Miami for the weekend. He hasn’t seen her in three weeks and she left just before he got home. She didn’t answer calls or texts.”

“Is that normal for her when she’s in her relationships?”

“No. That’s why I’m worried.”

~*~

The doorbell woke Y/N up. The pounding got her out of bed. She knew it was him. Y/N knew Jensen had come to her. She wasn’t surprised when she opened the door and saw him standing there with tears running down his cheeks.

“I think I just left my wife.” Jensen looked shocked. “Kevin pushed me. He wouldn’t stop asking why we didn’t work out. He told Mia to shape up or he’d replace her with you. He demanded Danneel sleep with them tonight. We have rules. She’s breaking every single one of them.”

“Where are the kids?”

Jensen looked up. He seemed surprised by her question. “Jared was with me. We took them to his place.” He bit his lip. “I went for a drive. I drove three hours and then parked in your driveway for an hour before I came to the door.”

“I told you I was here, Jen.”

Jensen shook his head. “I thought I wanted to come here and take you to bed. I wanted you to make me forget every shitty second of today.”

Y/N reached out and gently touched his cheek. “Jen, that’s not going to happen. If you want to talk, if you want to sleep in my guest room, you’re welcome to come inside. I can’t and won’t let you do something you’ll regret later though.”

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. She led him to the couch and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he cried. She took his phone from his pocket and sent Jared a text.

 _Don’t do anything you’ll both regret_. Jared replied immediately.

_Not happening. He needs time._

She saw the texts from Danneel but knew that replying for Jensen could only make problems later. She focused on him. She stroked his hair, rubbed his back, let him cry and talk, and get angry.

“I knew this one was different. I suspected it when she went out of her way to try and convince you to give us a chance. She wanted me distracted. Danneel wanted me preoccupied.”

Y/N thought for a minute. “The two of you have always been able to talk about issues, if there are any. What has she said?”

“She said I need to get laid. I went home to do that but my wife was in Miami.” Jensen sat up. “I love her, Y/N. I really love her. I don’t want our marriage to end over some asshole and nitwit who may not be around in six months!”

“Fight for her! Tell her that.” Y/N studied Jensen’s face. “Do you want your marriage to be open anymore?”

“That’s a loaded question, Y/N/N.”

“Jen, answer me.”

“Are you going to give me a chance?” Jensen looked into her eyes.

“Not with things the way they are at this moment for sure.” Y/N took a deep breath. “I was hoping to talk to you and Danneel this weekend.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t say anything because it turned out to be nothing. Sort of.  I thought I was pregnant. I wanted to be sure before I said anything and upset everyone. I wasn’t. The doctor had a thought and ordered tests and the results are all in.”

Jensen sat up. “Y/N?”

“I can’t get pregnant.” Y/N looked into his eyes. “I don’t want to go into all of it, but the news made me reevaluate things….” She shook her head. “My timing sucks.”

“Maybe.” Jensen pulled her closer to him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know you wanted children.”

“Maybe I’ll adopt one day. I just realized that if I can’t have one thing I wanted, I shouldn’t keep denying myself someone else I want.” She smiled. “The timing just sucks.”

Jensen sighed. “We can make things work.”

“You need to go talk to your wife.” Y/N looked at him. “You love her. I’m just some woman you’ve had sex….”

“You’re a hell of a lot more than that.” Jensen looked in her eyes. “Please tell me you know that there’s more to what we have than physical attraction. I knew that before the party but in the last several weeks, I’ve realized more and more how amazing you are.”

“Talk to Danneel. Get that straightened out. If you can’t, you and I need to give things a chance to calm down before we move forward. We need to do that anyway.”

Jensen dared to kiss her. His plump, soft lips barely touched hers, but the passion between them was obvious. “I’m going back to Jared’s. If I stay…”

“I know.” Y/N kissed his cheek. “I’ll be here.”


	3. Seperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide changes again….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - The tide changes again….  
> Word Count - 5305  
> Warnings - Open relationships, talks of open relationships, angst, tiny bit of fluff. discussion POSSIBLE TRIGGERS - pregnancy discussions, hints of an abusive jackass  
> A/N - No disrespect to the Ackles or Collins intended

##  **Separate**

**NO HATE TOWARD DANNEEL INTENDED!!!** Just telling a story here. 

Y/N hesitated when Gen invited her to spend the weekend in Austin. The Ackles were in Europe. Jensen insisted Danneel and the kids join him for the conventions this year. His parents and sister were traveling with them to give Jensen and Danneel time alone. Jared was in Europe also but called Y/N and helped convince her to visit his wife and children.

The flight to Austin was uneventful. Y/N landed in the early afternoon and saw Gen as soon as she made her way to baggage claim. “Where are the kids?”

“I have a sitter for the afternoon. I thought we’d get lunch and do a little shopping.” Gen smiled at her. “You look good. Better than the last time I saw you.”

“I was writing three scripts at once that week.” Y/N laughed. “I was on autopilot.” Y/N looked around suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just had this weird feeling. I’ve felt like someone is watching me since I landed.” Y/N shook herself. “Lunch and drinks sound amazing.”

They ate at a small cafe in downtown Austin. The topics stayed light. Gen told Y/N about the blog. Y/N told Gen about the lake house she bought a few weeks earlier. Neither mentioned the Ackles and Y/N was relieved. It had been months since the night Jensen showed up at her house. She heard nothing from him the entire weekend and Monday morning, it was very clear that things changed. Again.

“This is so cute!” Gen held a bikini up to Y/N. “It would look really good on you.”

“I have two.” Y/N smiled. “I need more professional looking clothes. Bob wants me to sit in on more meetings with higher ups.”

“Really?”

“I’m pulling double duty next season. I’ll be writing on both shows. If Jensen and Jared decide to end things, I’ll move to the other show as head writer.” Y/N sighed. “I hate the thought of Supernatural ending though.”

“We all do, really. It would be nice to have Jared home, but I think he and Jensen would go crazy.” Gen picked up a dark dress dress. “I like this.”

“I like that color.” Y/N smiled, but thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned but no one was there.

“Y/N?”

“I thought…” Y/N shook her head. “I’m exhausted. I’ve been writing a lot lately. Not sleeping as much as I should.”

“You need this weekend to relax.” Gen told her. “Try this on!” She handed Y/N a purple sundress.

Thirty minutes later, they left the shop, each with a few new dresses. Gen’s phone rang and she made a face. “It’s Jared.”

“I’ll go in here while you talk.” Y/N said.

Gen nodded as she answered. “He’s suppose to be on stage right now….Hey, Babe, what’s going on?”

Y/N wandered through the small boutique while Gen stayed outside. Nothing caught her eye, but she saw Gen’s face. There was panic in her friend’s eyes. Gen walked into the boutique with a look of fear on her face. “So something happened.”

“What’s up?”

“Their last convention is being rescheduled. Jared didn’t have details, but there was a fire and no time to find a new place to host it. Creation is going to reschedule it as soon as they can figure something out.”

“This just happened?!”

“No, Jared couldn’t get through until now. He’s on his way to the house.”

Y/N understood. “Shit.”

“I’ll send a text to Dee and let her know I thought they’d be gone. Honestly, she’s not angry at you at all. Jensen isn’t either. They just agreed to minimal contact with…you know..”

“Jared told me.” Y/N took a deep breath. “Gen, I can’t stay here. I know how close you all are. I know that the kids are going to want to see each other. Danneel made it very clear that she doesn’t want me around the kids.”

“That was her fear talking.” Gen led her to the car. “Jensen left her. He took the kids. He went to you. She was scared when she realized that he might actually leave her.”

“They’re doing better?”

Gen didn’t answer her. “I think this would be a good chance for everyone to spend time together, establish friendships again, and work on making sure you and Jensen are on speaking terms next season. He’s suppose to direct three episodes. He’s said he would never direct more than one a season…”

“It keeps him away from Danneel and the kids. He hates that.” Y/N looked at her. “You didn’t answer my question. Not really. You implied by not answering that things aren’t going well.”

“She hasn’t stopped seeing Kevin and Mia.” Gen said. “Jensen found out just before they left for Europe.”

“Shit.” Y/N took a deep breath. “That's….”

“She said she won’t give them up.”

Y/N understood. “She wants it all but he can’t have anything.”

“Something like that.” Gen shook her head. “I can’t even pretend to understand what she’s thinking.”

“How is he?”

Gen smiled softly. “He misses you. Jensen told us that before they left. He wanted to call you but he was hoping that Danneel would listen to him in Europe and that they could figure things out.”

“I hope they did. I know he loves her. I know she loves him…”

“He loves you, Y/N. Danneel was fine with Jensen having a relationship with you. You’d keep him busy. There was a chance that Jensen would stay in Vancouver more often and she’d have weekends free. She didn’t expect him to fall in love with you and it’s driving her crazy because she wanted to control the situation. I love Dee. She’s one of my best friends. She’s a control freak though. She wanted to control all of this and she can’t.”

“He doesn’t love me.” Y/N looked at the passing sights as they drove to the Padalecki’s home.

“Y/N,” Gen smiled at her. “He loves you. Trust me on this.”

~*~

Jensen unlocked the door and opened it quickly. JJ rushed inside and straight to her room. The twins were hungry, tired, and miserable from not being able to move around for so many hours. Danneel was already on the phone making plans for the weekend.

“You know, you could pretend you want to make the most of a bad situation.” Jensen snapped.

“Babe, I’m sorry the con was canceled. We could have stayed a few days.”

“No one else was. No one was feeling it.” Jensen nodded to his mother and sister as they took the twins upstairs for a bath. “Dad was going to grab some food.”

“I’m going to see Kevin and Mia.” Danneel said.

Jensen shook his head. “It’s like that?”

“I love you. I told you that. We had an incredible night in Italy…”

“We did.” He tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. “I thought that maybe things would change after that….”

“I want things to be the way they always were.”

“You have Kevin and Mia and I have no one?” Jensen grew angry.

Danneel took a deep breath. “I care for them. I’m not in love with either of them!”

“Y/N and I didn’t break any of your rules and you have acted like she’s a home wrecking slut. She didn’t ask to be pulled into this sick mess you created, Dee….”

“She just wanted to fuck you silly and I allowed it to happen.”

Jensen knew he needed to get away from her before he said too much. “I’m going to Jared’s. I’ll be back later.”

“Later?”

“Does it matter? You’re leaving soon anyway.” Jensen quickly said goodbye to the kids and told his mother he’d be back soon. His sister told him not to rush.

“You need a break.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Jensen promised.

He pulled into Jared’s driveway ten minutes later. Danneel would rush to leave. No doubt she’d want to get away from him and the kids quickly. She’d been on edge the entire time they were gone. Jensen considered, for a second, just letting things go the way she wanted. She’d have Kevin and Mia, he’d have her when she was around….

He shook his head before getting out of the car. His children deserved more than that. He deserved more than that.

He rang the doorbell twice and smiled when Tom and Sheppard opened the door. “Hey!”

“Uncle Jensen! Dad! Uncle Jensen is here!”

Jared appeared suddenly. “Boys, go in the kitchen.” He pushed Jensen outside and closed the door. “What’s going on?”

“Dee is leaving to go and see Kevin and Mia. I needed to get out of the house for a little while.” Jensen studied Jared’s face. “What’s going on?”

“We weren’t suppose to be here so Gen invited Y/N to spend the weekend here. We’re trying to convince her to stay. I’m pretty sure that she’s booking a flight back to Vancouver right now.”

Jensen knew he hadn’t been seeing things at the airport. He was sure she’d been there. He’d taken a flight with JJ and his mom and they’d waited for the others two hours after landing. “Shit. It was her.”

“What?”

“I thought I saw her at the airport. I wasn’t sure. I thought maybe I just wanted to see her.” Jensen swallowed. “I’m going. Tell her that the kids and I are staying home this weekend. We need a break.”

“Jay, if Dee is spending the weekend elsewhere….”

“I can’t risk Danneel trying to ruin Y/N’s reputation. She threatened to tell Bob what happened. I doubt anyone would care, since Misha’s pretty open about his own lifestyle. Dee’s never been this way before. I have no idea what to think.”

“She won’t see a counselor.”

She told me I needed to see someone. She was fine.”

Jared rolled her eyes. “Dude, spend the weekend with the kids. I’ll bring over tomorrow and we can toss them all in the pool.”

Jensen nodded and looked toward the house. “Tell her if she wants to talk, I’ll come to her. I know that’s a lot to ask since I haven’t talked to her in months, but I miss her.”

“You can’t do that to her. Not again. She honestly thought that there was a chance for something and then you stopped talking to her except to ask questions about scripts. Leave her alone, Jensen. I’m asking you as your best friend and her friend. Let it go.”

“You’re right.” Jensen took a deep breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll go by the store and grab some stuff.”

Jared made his way into the house and saw the women waiting. “He’s going to be at home all weekend. Danneel has plans and he wants to spend time with the kids. I told him I’d take ours over tomorrow. Sounds like we’ll grill or something.”

Gen looked at Y/N. “We can go to San Antonio for the day. We’ll take Odette with us.”

“That sounds great.” Y/N smiled. “I was flying out Sunday afternoon anyway.”

“You don’t have to.” Jared looked at her. “You can stay a few days. I think Jensen knows that he needs to give you space. Things yo-yoed too much and they weren’t fair to you.”

Y/N shook her head. “I should never have let things go as far as they did. I should have walked out of the party and never looked back.”

Gen and Jared said nothing as the boys raced back into the kitchen. Y/N laughed as they told their mother that Jared had given them candy a few minutes earlier. She watched the scene and felt painful stabbing in her chest. Y/N accepted she would not be able to get pregnant. She wanted children though. She wasn’t giving up on that just yet.

~*~

The weekend in Texas was exactly what Y/N needed. She thought about Jensen the entire time, but Gen kept her busy. She thought, once or twice, about reaching out to him, but Jared was right. It would only cause everyone pain later.

July came quickly. The cast of both shows were due in Vancouver the following Monday. Y/N spent a lot of time at the studios talking to the directors and producers. There were huge plans for the new season and she was excited to see what everyone was going to think of the stories they would tell that season.

Friday night, she drove to her new home, the house on the lake she’d eyed for over a year. Y/N was ready for a relaxing weekend before the chaos began.

She sipped a glass of wine on her back porch, the lake in front of her, peaceful for the first time in weeks. Y/N closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. A hot bath, more wine, and sleep sounded like a fantastic plan until her doorbell rang. Slowly, she pushed herself to stand and walked to the front door. Gen, Jared, and the kids flew in that afternoon so she expected to see her friend when she opened the door.

She was shocked to see Jensen.

“Y/N.” Jensen took a deep breath. “Hi.”

“Why are you here?” She looked around. “Where’s Danneel?”

“Greece. I think.” Jensen shook his head. “I haven’t seen her in weeks. She calls JJ on her Ipad but I haven’t talked to her in two weeks.”

“Jen?” Y/N shook her head. “Why are you here?”

He stepped into the house. “I have no right to be here. I know that. Things are different now though.”

“Different how? You’re still married and your wife doesn’t want you anywhere near me.” Y/N sighed. “You can’t be here.”

“I filed for divorce two and a half weeks ago.”

Y/N stared at him. “You what?”

“Danneel left. She said it was a separation but I’m done.” Jensen looked into Y/N’s eyes. “I’m not going to beg you to give me a second chance. Not yet. I have a lot to make up to you.”

“No, you don’t. You wanted your marriage to work out.” Y/N said. “And I think you need to focus on your kids. Where are they?”

“I rented a bigger place. Huge yard. My cousin’s kid came with me to help with the kids until I can find someone full time.” Jensen smiled. “They love the house.”

Y/N smiled back. “You brought the kids with you?”

“Danneel said that for the time being, she want them with me. She’s actually got a role. It films next month in the Bahamas. Stacy has to go back to Texas before the twenty second of next month for school, but there’s a few people who have recommended some women they’ve used.”

“Won’t JJ start school soon?”

“I registered her this morning.” Jensen looked around. “This is really nice.”

“I figured I could afford to spoil myself a little.” Y/N shrugged. “I know I have three years left here. Even if you and Jared decide you’re finished, Kim and Briana just signed contacts.” She smiled. “I signed a contract.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll be writing on both shows.” Y/N knew she should keep the news to herself for awhile, but she couldn’t help but share with Jensen. “Bob asked if I wanted to direct episode three of Wayward Sisters.”

Jensen pulled her into a hug. “That’s great! You’re going to do a fantastic job.”

Y/N looked up. They were closer than they had been in months. She slowly pulled away. “Thanks.”

“I really miss you.” He pushed a piece of Y/H/C from her face. “I’m not going to push anything. My feelings haven’t changed.”

“Jen, I….”

Jensen spoke before she could. “Danneel and I talked about a lot of things, Y/N. She understands that your friendship means a lot to me. I made it clear that I’m not going to push you away anymore. I have no reason to believe there’s any chance you’ll give a relationship a try. I know there’s a chance you may not want a friendship anymore, but…”

“I miss you.” Y/N touched his face. “I wanted to call you when I was in Texas. I knew I couldn’t though.”

“You could have. I almost called you.” Jensen slowly wrapped his arms around her. “Danneel said she’s okay with you seeing the kids.”

“For now.” Y/N looked down. “She’ll change her mind again. I’ll get close to the kids, I’ll get attached, and Danneel will change her mind again.”

Jensen shook his head. “No, she won’t.”

“I want things to be better with us. I miss you. I miss our friendship. It would make work a hell of a lot easier if we were friends again. I know where friendship with you will lead, Jensen.” Y/N turned away from him in an attempt to hide her tears. “I’ll end up with my heart broken.”

“No, Y/N/N. I don’t want to…”

Y/N closed her eyes as a small laugh escaped. “Baby, I know that. It’ll happen though. It already has.”

Jensen touched her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I wish I could take away any pain I caused you.” He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “It hurt me, Y/N. I didn’t want to push you away. I didn’t want to let you go.”

“Your marriage had to come first. I accepted that when I decided to talk to you and Danneel about us.” Y/N dared to lean against him. “Jensen, let’s try this friend thing again.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “You’ll come over tomorrow?”

“Jensen?”

“Jared, Gen, and the kids will be there. Misha, Kim, Briana, and Sam. Please. It would mean a lot to me.” Jensen moved in front of her. “Please, Y/N.”

“I think that sounds like a lot of fun.” Y/N smiled. “I think it’ll be good to see everyone before Monday.”

Jensen hugged her again. “I need to go. Thank you for not sending me away immediately.”

“I thought about it. Don’t make me regret not telling you to go.”

~*~

“Miss Y/N!” JJ ran to her. “This is your office!?”

“Hey, JJ!” Y/N stood up. “This is my office. This is where I write your Daddy’s lines.”

“Wow!” JJ started looking around.

“Don’t touch anything!” Jensen warned her. He smiled at Y/N. “Jared’s whiny.”

“He had to work at four this morning. You got the day off. How’s the tour?” Y/N asked.

Jensen looked at his daughter and smiled. “She’s having a blast. Last time I had her on set, she was two. She broke a camera.”

Y/N laughed. “I hope things are going better this time around.”

“I think so.” Jensen looked at Y/N. “Mrs. Tilly starts tonight. Stacy is going to a movie with Gen.”

“What are you doing?”

Jensen pulled Y/N toward the door. “I was hoping we could have dinner together.”

Y/N was surprised. “Jen, your divorce was just on the news. If you’re seen out with me…”

“We’re friends. Friends eat dinner. I’m directing the next episode. We need to discuss it.” Jensen shrugged. “And I don’t give a shit.”

Y/N saw his smile and couldn’t help but smile back. Only a week had passed since Jensen showed up at her house. Y/N spent most of Saturday at his house for the barbeque. She’d returned Sunday with books for JJ. Things were busy that week, but Jensen found time everyday to pop in and see her for a few minutes.

“Dinner sounds great. I’m actually almost finished for today. I have to start prepping next week.” Y/N shook her head. “I can’t believe they’re letting me direct an episode.”

“You’re going to do an amazing job.”

“Thanks, Jensen.” Y/N laughed. “I’m really glad you and Jared are going to be available for a few scenes.”

“Kim and Briana said they’ve petitioned for some make out scenes.” Jensen whispered. “I know you’ve expressed interest in Sam and Jody….”

“We’re going to play around with that later.” Y/N promised. “Donna and Dean do kiss….”

“Oh?”

“Part of the case, Buddy.” Y/N laughed at his face.

JJ ran over and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “You have so many cool things here!”

“Thank you, Sweetie. I actually plan to take some of this to my house soon. I didn’t really have anywhere to put it before. I do now.”

“When can I see your house?”

“JJ!”

Y/N laughed. “Maybe you can come visit me this weekend. I can make a special lunch and you can explore my house.”

“Daddy, can we?!”

Jensen looked at Y/N. “That’s really nice of you to invite…”

“Please.” Y/N bit her lip. “We’re friends.”

“We keep having to remind each other and ourselves, don’t we?” He stared into her eyes for several seconds and smiled. “We’ll figure out a time later.”

JJ cheered and grabbed her father’s hand. “Let’s go laugh at Uncle Jared some more. That was fun!”

Y/N caught Jensen’s wink before his daughter pulled him away. She finished gathering her things and locked the office as she left. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to see the text from Jensen.

Thank you, Y/N. I’ll pick you up at seven.

~*~

“Are you serious? You’re going to wear that to the Halloween party?” Jensen looked at Y/N’s dress.

Y/N turned and gave him a look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You’re going to look incredible, Y/N/N.” Jensen told her.

“Thanks,” Y/N smiled at him. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m not going.”

Y/N was surprised. “You’re not going?”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against the wall. “Every time I go out, women try and pick me up.”

“Seriously?” Y/N tried not to laugh. “Jensen! You’re surprised?”

“Look, fifteen years ago, I would have been all over that! It’s different now. I have the kids to think about.” Jensen wanted to say more, but he was sure Y/N was no longer interested. “I’ll have a quiet night by myself.”

“Oh?”

“My parents are coming, remember? They’re taking the kids for the night.”

Y/N’s brow raised. “You have no excuses for not going!”

“I hate being fresh meat.”

“Fresh meat?”

“That’s what Misha calls me.” Jensen sighed.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Come and stay close to me. Everyone thinks something is going on anyway. We hang out all the time so no one would really be surprised.”

Jensen was surprised by the suggestion. “Really?”

“Jensen, you deserve a night out. This isn’t work like everything else you’ve done lately. This is an actual party.” Y/N nudged him. “It’ll be fun. It’ll keep that Nathan guy away from me.”

“He’s bothering you?”

Y/N shrugged. “He doesn’t seem to believe me when I say I’m not interested.”

Jensen’s eyes darkened. “If he bothers you again, I’ll deal with him.”

“What?”

“If you’re not interested in him, he needs to back off.” Jensen said.

Y/N stared at him for a few minutes. “I can handle him.”

“I’m sorry. I know you can.” Jensen took a deep breath. “I just….”

Y/N looked into his eyes. “Come here.”

“What?”

“Just come here, please.” Y/N smiled. “Just for a second.”

Jensen walked to her and was surprised when she kissed him. His hands went to her waist but he made no other moves. He didn’t want to scare her. “Y/N/N….”

“I’m sorry,” she broke the kiss but barely pulled away. “I’ve been fighting that for months now.”

“Me too.”

Y/N licked her lips. “My door’s shut…locked…”

“Y/N, I want you but this isn’t happening here. Not like this. You deserve better.” Jensen smiled. “Let’s skip the party. Let me cook for you. We don’t have to rush this. We’ve got time.”

Y/N kissed him softly. “What about my costume?”

Jensen laughed. “There’s a party at the bar next weekend…”

“I forgot you were flying home on Thursday with the kids.” Y/N’s smile faded.

“Come with us. I’m getting a suite. I’ll get you a room. Hell, Gen and Jared would probably be okay with you staying there.” Jensen took a deep breath. “If things go well, maybe we can go to the party for our first date out.”

Y/N considered this. “That would be a huge step for us.”

“If you aren’t ready, we don’t.”

“Can you get away tonight?” Y/N asked.

Jensen pulled his phone out and sent a text. “I’ll find out….yes. Jared said he’ll sit with the kids for a few hours.”

“Let’s meet at the diner near your place.” Y/N smiled. “It’s a small step for us, but we’ll still be able to talk a little bit.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jensen kissed her. “Think about coming to Austin with us. I promise you it’ll be a weekend you won’t forget.”

~*~

Y/N looked around the crowded bar and wondered if he would show up. Things were great until they arrived in Austin.

Danneel, Kevin, and Mia were on a flight that landed at the same time.

The kids called out to her, but she tried to ignore them. She saw Y/N and glared for a moment before turning and rushing away. JJ tried to chase her, but Jensen grabbed her before she could get away from them. Jared and Y/N kept the twins calm while Jensen carried JJ through the airport. Y/N handed Zep over to Jared and gathered all of their bags.

She’d planned to stay with Jared and Gen over the weekend. Jensen knew this and told her he felt that it was a good idea. When they arrived at the Padalecki’s, he begged Y/N to go to the hotel with him and the kids.

“My parents are going to pick the kids up in an hour. We don’t have to go to the party. Let’s spend the weekend alone.” Jensen begged her.

Y/N shook her head. “No, I want to go to the party. We also agreed to take things slow.”

“I want to be alone with you.” Jensen whispered.

“You’re upset about what happened at the airport. I’m sorry that she acted that way. I’m sorry she walked away from the kids. They deserve better than that. We aren’t going to rush things because you’re pissed at her.”

Jensen grew angry. “You really think that’s what this is about?”

“Isn’t it?” Y/N asked. “You’ve said over and over that you think it’s a good idea to take things slow. Suddenly you want to spend the weekend alone?”

“Have fun, Y/N. The kids and I will fly back Sunday morning. I’ll see you and Jared Monday on set.”

Y/N continued scanning the bar, hoping Jensen would show up. She told Gen that this was going to be the decision making moment in their relationship. Jensen reacted to Danneel. Y/N understood that. She didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to push their relationship because of it.

“If Jensen shows up, I’ll know he’s serious about us. I’ll know that he realizes that if we rush into things like before, we’ll end up where we started over and over again.”

Jared and Gen were talking to friends across the bar. Y/N sipped her beer and decided to walk to the other side of the room. She glanced around, but she didn’t see Jensen.

He wasn’t coming.

Y/N returned to the bar and finished her beer. She settled her tab and turned to leave. Jared and Gen were no where around. She’d send a text once she was back at their house.

She stepped into the street and shivered slightly. Y/N saw the cab and started toward it. A hand gently but firmly grabbed her arm.

“Where are you going?” Jensen was not in costume.

“You came?”

“I was an asshole. I’m sorry. I was pissed. I don’t know what I was thinking, Y/N. I don’t want to rush into anything. We don’t need to.”

“I was going to leave…”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Jensen, I didn’t think you were going to come tonight.” Y/N looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I thought maybe this was our sign. Maybe we aren’t suppose to try this.”

“We are.” Jensen told her. “Y/N, please forgive me. That was such a dick move on my part. I know that. I was upset. My kids…”

“She hurt your kids. I know that hurt you. I know you still love her, Jen. I know it had to hurt you that Danneel barely acknowledged you.”

Jensen lowered his eyes. “I realized she’s really gone. The divorce is actually happening.”

“Were you hoping that something would happen to stop it?” Y/N asked.

“Yes and no.” Jensen pulled her closer to him. “I love you. Y/N, I really love you. I want you in my life and I know that I can’t have it both ways. You and I have a chance to move on together. I’m still in love with her too. We have a lot of years and three beautiful kids….I know she’s gone though.”

“Are you moving on with me because you want to or because I’m here?”

“I’m moving on with you because I love you.” He kissed her. A small crowd was gathered outside the bar and were watching. Y/N noticed several with their phones up. Jensen followed her panicked eyes and saw the group watching.

“Ignore them.” he whispered. “Let’s make the most of us.”

“Us.” Y/N smiled “I liked that.”

“I love that.”

~*~

Jensen opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. Y/N was asleep on the couch. Zep was on one side of her, snuggled in her arm. Arrow was tightly tucked into her other side with JJ next to her. They were sharing a huge blanket and the menu for “Tangled” was on the TV. Jensen immediately took several pictures and sent one to Jared.

 _This is what I come home to. This is just a small part of why I love her._ Jensen sent the text and then opened up Misha’s text chat.

 _Thank you. Coming home to see this after the kind of day we had makes it all worth it_. Jensen knew Misha would love the picture. He was always commenting on how natural Y/N looked with the kids. Misha’s response was almost immediate. _I didn’t do anything. Not really. You two were going to happen whether I had that party or not_.

Jensen kissed all four on the top of their heads and then walked toward the bedroom to change. He didn’t want to wake Y/N up. She loved watching the kids for him when he had late shoots, but she refused to sleep over. It was after two in the morning and Jensen worried about her driving that late. He was considering the best way to move the kids when his phone alerted him to a text.

_I’m sending you a link. Do not freak out. I know easier said than done. You need to know what’s going on though._

Jensen did not expect to see the headline glaring back at him.

**_Young woman found dead of suspected drug overdose in bungalow rented to Danneel Ackles._ **


	4. Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Y/N are in Vancouver with the kids. Danneel is with Kevin and Mia. Huge changes coming for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Jensen and Y/N are in Vancouver with the kids. Danneel is with Kevin and Mia. Huge changes coming for all  
> Word Count - 3882  
> Warnings - Open relationships, talks of open relationships, angst, tiny bit of fluff. discussion POSSIBLE TRIGGERS - pregnancy discussions, hints of an abusive jackass. Verbal abuse, physical abuse, drug use mentioned,  
> A/N - No disrespect to the Ackles or Collins intended.

##  **Falls**

**NO HATE TOWARD DANNEEL INTENDED!!!** Just telling a story here.

**READ THE WARNINGS!!!**

Jensen was quiet the next day. Y/N knew as soon as she checked her phone the next morning. She’d offered to take the kids to her house and give him some time alone, but he insisted it was better for everyone if the kids stayed with him.

Y/N made salads for lunch and decided to go pick up steaks and chicken for dinner. “Babe, do you want anything special with dinner?” She asked after she told him her plans.

“We’ve got food, Y/N.” Jensen was texting someone.

“I know but I want to cook. I think it’ll be a good distraction for everyone. JJ likes helping me.” Y/N saw him look up. The stress and anger left his face as he smiled at her softly.

“I’m sorry, Y/N/N.” Jensen reached for her hand. “Thank you.”

Y/N leaned over and kissed him. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Today was suppose to be different.”

Y/N shrugged. “I know you still love her, Jen. I know you’re concerned. I would question it if you weren’t, actually.” She saw the look on his face. “What is it?”

“Things are going really well here. I wanted to talk to you about taking another huge step. I just didn’t think about some pretty major details….”

Y/N saw the look in his eyes. “Jensen?”

“You’re here a lot….we’re at your place a lot….I was going to ask you to live with us.”

“I…I just bought my place, Jen.” Y/N sat down again. “I didn’t see this coming.“

Jensen laughed. “I really didn’t either. Not yet. It makes sense. We spend a lot of time together and Mrs. Tilly doesn’t mind staying late but I want to wake up next to you everyday.”

“I just bought my house, Jensen.” Y/N stated again.

“I know. I told you I didn’t put as much thought into this idea as I should have.”

Y/N smiled. “I’m not saying no.” She laughed at his face. “I’m not saying yes. Yet. There’s a few things we need to discuss. Danneel for starters.”

“The divorce is final.” Jensen reminded her. He’d received the papers only days before.

“Jen, we can’t ignore what’s going on. A young woman was found dead in the bungalow she’s renting in the Bahamas. They’ve stopped filming because she and several others associated with the movie were being questioned.” Y/N saw the darkness crept back into his eyes. “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we have to.”

“I know.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “They found a shit ton of drugs, Y/N/N. Dee’s mother called mine. She swears that Danneel hasn’t been using, but someone staying with them was. No clue who. Kevin and Mia invited a bunch of their friends to join them.”

“Are you going to call her?” Y/N asked.

Jensen shook his head. “She told her mother to pass on a message. She doesn’t need or want me involved.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Y/N took his hands. “I wish there was something I could do to make this easier.”

“Y/N, you’re here.” He pulled her into his lap. “You could have taken off as soon as you saw what was going on.”

Y/N shook her head. “No, I couldn’t have. I’m in too deep, Jen.” She looked into his eyes. “I love you. I love your kids. I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” She stepped. “That scares the hell out of me because you could change your mind.”

“Baby, I want to live with you. I’m not changing my mind anytime soon.” He smiled. “Clif’s on his way over. Let him take you to the store.”

She could see how much it meant to Jensen that Clif go with her. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He kissed her neck. “You finally said you love me.”

“Wasn’t how I planned it.” She smiled. Y/N touched his face. “I love you, Jensen.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

Clif arrived and after a quick discussion, Y/N left with him to get groceries for the next several days. Jensen checked on the napping twins and JJ. He wandered into the kitchen just as his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Jay, I…I need your help.” Danneel cried. “I need help.”

~*~

Y/N gave Jensen a tender smile when he came in a few days later. “The kids wanted to see you but they were exhausted. We spent the day swimming with Kim and Briana.” She walked to him. “How are you?”

“Exhausted.” Jensen shook his head. “Y/N, Danneel tried to…I didn’t. She’s messed up. She’s using. She was fired from the film. They’re running out of money.”

“She wants you back.” Y/N suspected Danneel wanted Jensen to take her away from the mess she’d created.

“Too bad.” Jensen wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m with you. You’re the woman in my life.”

“The kids need their mother…”

“She doesn’t want to see the kids.” Jensen took a deep breath. “Y/N, she’s gone. Danneel signed her rights away. I didn’t ask her to. She did it on her own. I have to do what’s best for them though. Right now, she’s not it.”

Y/N wasn’t sure what to say. “Are you hungry? Do you want to shower?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been flying all day. I’m starving. We can order in something if you want.”

“I’ll cook something.” She kissed him. “Go shower. The food will be ready soon.”

Jensen rushed through his shower. He wanted to talk to Y/N about their relationship. Flying out to see his ex the day she told him she loved him was a mistake. He’d been torn though. He knew he’d always love Danneel, but his life was different. He’d changed. Y/N was a good woman. Smart, funny, beautiful, and she loved him. She loved his children. He smiled, thinking about the number of times over the last few days he’d received a text from Y/N with a picture of the children, a simple message to say she missed him, and the phone calls late at night at the end of their busy days. He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew without a doubt they were ready to take the leap he’d wanted before his sudden trip.

“He loves her. I know that…Jensen loves me too. No doubts there. He loved her first though. They have three children together…” He heard her on the phone. “Gen, I can’t ask him that! I sound like a crazy woman now.” She turned and saw Jensen watching her. “Shit, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks, Gen.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you.” She was shaking. “Jen, I shouldn’t have called her. I was just…”

“Scared.” He managed a small smile. “Y/N/N, that’s how you know it’s real. If you weren’t scared, if I wasn’t scared, I would be worried.”

“I just don’t want you to regret what we have.” Y/N jumped as the timer went off. She reached into the oven and pulled out a lasagna. “She’s the mother of your children.”

“Danneel and I are through. Baby, I hope she cleans herself up for the kids. I hope we can be friends one day. I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. Why would I wait around for that when I have you?”

Y/N made his plate and placed it in front of him at the counter. She stopped for a second and smiled at him. “I want you and the kids to move in with me. I want a future with you. I don’t want to replace her though. I’m not her.”

“I know that,” He reached for her hand. “Y/N, I knew that the moment I meant you. I think that’s part of why I fell in love with you. As much as I loved her, there was something about you that was so different, I was lost the moment I looked in those beautiful Y/E/C eyes.”

Y/N smiled back at him. “We have something special, Jensen. I know that.”

“You really want us here?”

“Yes. We’ve already talked about the kids staying with me while you’re working long hours and when you go to cons. I know that this is another huge change for them so I understand if you don’t want to…”

Jensen kissed her. “I want to talk to the kids. It’s my decision, but I want to know how they feel about it.”

“The twins are too young to tell you anything, Jensen. JJ is old enough to understand. She probably does have questions, even opinions on what’s happening here.”

“I planned to take them to breakfast tomorrow since you have a meeting with Bob. I’ll talk to them. Y/N, they love you. They love being here.”

Y/N nodded. “I know, Jen. I think talking to them about it first is a good idea though. If they do have any questions or concerns, you’ll be able to address those. If we’re wrong, and they do object…”

“That’s not a possibility.” Jensen touched her face. “Y/N, they love you as much a I do.”

~*~

“Danneel, can we go shopping?” Mia asked from across the room.

Danneel knew they couldn’t. The money was gone. Jensen rejected her advances and refused to give her any financial help, unless she agreed to rehab. “Mia, where’s Kev?”

“He’s meeting with those guys from France. The rich ones who make wine, I think.” Mia wandered over and sat next to Danneel. “How bad are things?”

“Mia…”

“Kevin thinks I’m stupid. I’m not. He’s broke and always has been. Jensen’s a real nice guy but I heard him tell you he wasn’t giving you anything unless you went to rehab. How bad are things?”

Danneel put her arm around Mia. “Kevin cleaned out my bank account. I had some savings that I was holding onto for the kids. He doesn’t know about that. It’s almost gone though.”

“We can leave.” Mia said. “He doesn’t own us!”

“Where are we going to go, Mia?”

“Jensen and his girlfriend might help you. He told you that he wants you to clean up and be a mom.” Mia heard the door. “Shit, he’s back.”

Kevin walked in with a huge smile. “Get up and get dressed. We’re going to dinner.”

Mia disappeared instantly. She knew if they were going out, Kevin would be nice for a few hours. Danneel lit a cigarette. Kevin grabbed it from her, but she lit a second one.

“Who is paying for dinner, Kevin?”

“Our tab.”

“We can’t pay the tab!” Danneel reminded him. “We’re fucking broke!”

“Not my fault you couldn’t get Jensen in bed. You have a chance to make it up to Mia and to me.” Kevin smiled. “Wear the red dress you bought in Italy.”

“I’m not going to dinner, Kevin.” Danneel said. “Mia and I are staying here.”

He grabbed her with both hands and pushed her into the wall. “You bitch! You are going to dinner! You are going to dress up like the Hollywood tramp you are. You are going to flirt your way through as many drinks as it takes to get you in the mood to screw one of those guys silly.”

“I’m not a whore, Kevin.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart.” Kevin grabbed her chin roughly. “You are going to get one of them in bed. We’re going to blackmail him tomorrow…”

“What?” Danneel asked.

“They’re both married to very rich women. Women who would not tolerate their husbands sleeping with women like you. I promise you we’ll have money….”

Danneel pushed him away. “Your plan sucks, Kevin. Sex and blackmail? That’s all you can come up with?”

“Danneel, you could have kept Jensen happy for just a little longer. Things would have been great. You got jealous.”

“I got stupid.” Danneel corrected him. “I’m not going to dinner. I’m not sleeping with either of them. Mia isn’t either!”

Kevin raised his hand to strike her, but Mia grabbed his arm. “No! Kevin, please! I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Don’t hurt Dee!”

“Mia, no.”

Mia’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s the only reason I’m still here, isn’t it? To fuck people for what you want, right Kevin?”

“This little bitch knows her place.” Kevin looked at Danneel. “Learn yours. You aren’t Queen Ackles anymore. You aren’t Jensen’s trophy wife. You’re some washed up has been.”

Danneel shook her head. “I’m down but I’m not out.”

Kevin’s sick laugh filled the air. “Seriously, Dee? Down but not out? You’re out. Way out. Jensen and Y/N are practically married! You should have just let them have their thing. You’d have money, you’d have the life you wanted, your kids, your husband, and still get to play.” He grabbed her around the waist and moved to kiss her. “Come here.”

“Get off me!” She screamed as she tried to pull away.

“Come here!”

Danneel managed to pull away but his open palm met her cheek in a harsh _pop!_ that echoed off the walls. She fell to the ground and held her cheek, hot and already swollen.

“You don’t call the shots anymore, Danneel. You belong to me. Mia belongs to me. You went and made me slap you and now Mia’s on her own tonight. Stay here, out of sight. We’re going to leave tomorrow.”

Danneel pulled herself to her feet. “You will never do that again.”

Kevin slapped her other cheek. “I’ll do whatever the hell I want, Dee. You already gave me too much control.”

She turned and walked to the balcony. An hour later, the door slammed and she allowed herself to sink to the floor. Danneel knew she had to leave. She had to get away from Kevin. Mia too.

After a few minutes, she rushed to her room and found her cell phone hidden in one of her bags. She took a chance and called Gen.

“Hello?” It was Jared.

“Hey.” Danneel took a deep breath. “I need help. Mia and I need help.”

~*~

_Months later_

Jensen smiled at Y/N as she and JJ went through clothes from Y/N’s side of the closet. Jensen was taking her to Greece for two weeks while the kids went to visit their grandparents. His heart soared as he listened to the laughter and heard JJ ask questions about their trip.

“You’re going to get us something, right?” JJ asked.

“Of course!” Y/N told her. “I wish we could take you three with us. We’ll go somewhere together next time.”

Jensen looked at the clock and reminded JJ that she had school the next morning. She kissed them both on the cheek and her father promised to check on her in a few minutes. Jensen wrapped his arms around Y/N from behind and asked her if she’d managed to completely clear everything for the duration of their vacation.

“I was surprised by how easy it was,” she admitted. “I can’t wait to not think about anything except us for two weeks.”

Jensen kept smiling. He had to fight temptation. He planned to propose to Y/N their first night in Greece. He had everything they needed already packed and with Gen’s help, he’d rented a boat for an entire day. If she said yes, and he was sure she would, they would be married on the boat. He wanted to propose to her before that night. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket.

“You are so beautiful.” He told her as he pushed a piece of Y/H/C hair from her face. “I love you, Y/N/N.”

“I love you, Jen.” Y/N smiled back. “I can’t believe we’re going to Greece.”

“I can’t believe you thought I meant Georgia when I said Athens.” Jensen teased.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Bite me.”

His teeth nipped the back of her neck. “Mmm, where?”

“Hey!” She laugh as he began to tickle her. “Jen! That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” He teased her. “What’s not…” The doorbell rang, interrupting their playful banter. “It’s kind of late for company.”

“I’ll get the door.” Y/N offered. “Tuck JJ in and meet me down there.”

Y/N was still smiling as she walked downstairs. Things fell into place. Jensen and the kids called her house home. She and Jensen had a great solid relationship. Her career was going well. There was nothing in the world that could ruin that.

Or so she thought.

“Hey,” Her voice was soft. “I’m sorry for just showing up but I was scared that if I called neither of you would answer.”

“Danneel?” Y/N’s eyes widened.

“I’m clean. One hundred and twenty three days. Jared and Gen helped me, and Mia, get away from Kevin. I wish I’d listened to Jensen.”

“Come in.” Y/N moved to let her in.

“Hey, do you….” Jensen froze when he saw her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m sober. I miss my children.”

Y/N saw Jensen staring at his ex wife. “The twins are asleep. JJ…”

“JJ is asleep.” Jensen took a deep breath. “Why are you here? Why didn’t you call?”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Y/N started toward the kitchen, but Danneel stopped her.

“You’re the woman in Jensen’s life now. I want you to hear this.” She smiled. “I need both of you to hear this.”

“I…”

Jensen gently pulled her close to him. “Please stay, Baby. I need you.”

She nodded but she knew this wasn’t a conversation she needed to be a part of. She offered Danneel something to drink and Jensen led them out back to talk without the possibility of any of the children seeing Danneel before Jensen was ready, or hearing any part of the conversation.

Y/N watched Jensen as Danneel told them everything. She saw the anger in his face, the concern, the sadness, and finally relief. Danneel and Mia left Kevin the night she called Gen and Jared. They went to rehab together and Mia found a job in a small clothing store in downtown Austin. It was a shop Danneel had frequented in her old life and the owner, an old friend, was so happy to see the old Danneel, she asked her to be the model in the store’s new advertisements for the upcoming season.

“I have work, Mia and I have a small apartment. It’s not much, but it’s in a nice area and we can afford it.” Danneel shrugged. “Mia’s talking about going home and trying to work things out with her family. I think she should. Now that we’re able to really talk, I see that she’s a good person. Smarter than Kevin wanted people to believe. He manipulated her. She was only seventeen when they met.”

“I’m glad she’s away from him. I’m glad both of you are.” Y/N said softly.

Jensen was quiet for a few minutes. “You want to see the kids?”

“I’m clean, Jay. I promise. I miss them so much it physically hurts….”

“I know that feeling.” Jensen looked at Y/N. “What do you think?”

Y/N was stunned. “Jen, it’s not my call!”

“It is though.” Danneel looked terrified. “You’ve been here. You’ve taken care of them. You know them.”

“Y/N, what do you think?” Jensen asked her.

“She’s their mother. Danneel had a rough go of things but she’s well now. The kids need her, Jensen.” Y/N reached over and squeezed Danneel’s hand. “They’ve missed you.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Danneel wiped her tears. “Thank you.”

“Don’t hurt them again.” Y/N tried to be gentle with her words. “They may one day resent you for all that’s happened, they may never mention it to you. If you hurt them again, and they’re all old enough to understand….”

Danneel nodded with a small smile. “Jared and Gen….”

“They knew and said nothing?”

“I begged them not to. Please, Jensen. I needed to do this without too many people knowing. My own family knew nothing until I called after I completely my ninety days. Mom helped us get the apartment.”

“Our children are thriving. They’re happy. If you come in here and turn their worlds inside out….”

“I wont’! I know I have a lot to make up for. I just want that opportunity.”

Y/N was about to ask a question when her phone rang. “Excuse me, it’s Bob.”

When Danneel left an hour later, Y/N had not returned. Jensen walked into their bedroom and saw her on the bed. “Y/N/N?”

“You know that show CW was tossing around ideas for? The one that the other networks said they couldn’t do?”

Jensen sat next to her. “Y/N?”

“Bob said they want me to take a look at what they’ve got for it. They’ve ordered ten episodes.”

“Wow,” Jensen knew this was good for her career. “It’ll suck not having you on set…”

“Try not having me in Vancouver.” Y/N looked up with tears in her eyes. “They’re filming in Oklahoma.”

Jensen shook his head. “Oklahoma?”

“I tried to turn it down. Bob said that he wants me to think about it. I told him I wouldn’t leave you or the kids. I belong here….”

“Y/N, this is a big deal. This is a chance for you to create something from the ground up.”

“I did that with…”

“No, you took a story that was already created and added your own twist. You can’t turn this down, Y/N. This is a chance to make something completely yours.”

“What about us?” Y/N asked.

“I’ve commuted before. We’ll take turns…”

“What about convention weekends?” She asked. “I may not be able to get away every weekend. You and I know how much time I spend working now and I have an amazing team behind me. It’s just me for these ten episodes.”

“We’ll make it work.” Jensen looked into her eyes. “We will make this work, Babe.”

“Danneel’s back.”

“Don’t,” Jensen shook his head. “Danneel and I are over. We’re divorced.”

“Jensen, I don’t want to take this job.” Y/N told him. “I hear what you’re saying, but there’s a million reasons I don’t think this is right for me.”

“Think about it. Don’t make any decisions right now.”

“I have to make a decision soon. And if I decide to do it, I can’t go to Greece.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’ll come to Oklahoma.”

“Jen!”

“As long as we’re together…’

“I love you.” Y/N said. “More than you can imagine. I love you so much. I was scared to fall in love with you, but I did. I keep falling deeper and deeper in love and in two hours I feel like everything is being ripped away from me.”

“You aren’t going to lose anything, Y/N.” Jensen kissed her. He shut and locked the bedroom door when he came into the bedroom. “We have everything to gain here, Sweetheart.”

“Jensen, I could lose everything.” She cried. She gently rolled away from him as the tears flowed freely. He wrapped his arms around her and wondered if she was right. Could Danneel’s surprise arrival and Bob’s phone call really be signs that tough times were coming.

“We’ll make this work, Baby.” He repeated the words over and over. “I love you too much to lose you over this.”

“Love isn’t always enough.” Y/N whispered. “That’s what I’m most afraid of.”


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - The ending  
> Word Count - 2813  
> Warnings - angst, disrespectful child, some fluff in places  
> A/N - No disrespect to the Ackles or Collins intended.

##  **Decisions  
**

The job was not what she expected. Y/N’s scripts were ripped apart. Her ideas dismissed. She was talked down to by the cast, directors, and producers. After a week, a CW exec showed up and pulled her into the office.

“They don’t want you on this anymore.” He had decency to look upset. “Y/N, they know you’re good. They also know you’re dating Jensen…”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

The exec shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Danneel dated one of the producers before she and Jensen got together. It’s really stupid, high school bullshit. The guy thinks Jensen broke them up.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’ll just go back to Vancouver…”

“Actually, we’ve already hired your replacement.”

“This was a ten episode deal. I wasn’t suppose to be here past August and the first three episodes are written!”

This was his first meeting like this. He knew everyone loved Y/N, but they were concerned that her personal relationship with Jensen would eventually become an issue. “Look, we made some calls.”

Y/N was shaking. “You made some calls?! I’m under contract!”

“We’re going to honor the dismissal clause.”

“You’re firing me for something I have nothing to do with!”

He looked around and decided to be honest. “Y/N, you’re outgrown us. That and there’s concerns about your relationship with Jensen. You two have kept it professional, but things happen. We made some calls because we know you deserve bigger and better than what you’ll get if you stay with us.”

“I love what I do.” Y/N fought tears. “I have been real careful about what I write for Jensen when he and Jared are crossing over. I have kept things very balanced…”

“There’s a movie filming in Vancouver. They have an idea but need a script. The producers want to meet with you. It’s not going to be a huge movie. Small cast. It’s a start though. They have the idea for the story and are offering you a blank canvas to work your magic. It keeps you close to Jensen and the kids….”

“What?”

Jack, the young executive, smiled. “It’s a way to get your work to a larger audience.”

Two hours later, Y/N packed the few things she’d brought from home and called Jensen. They spoke several times a time, but she’d missed calls and texts while in her meeting.

“Hey, Beautiful,” Jensen’s voice was exactly what she needed to hear. “I’m assuming you were busy…”

Y/N started laughing, and then crying. “I got fired.”

Jensen reacted immediately with anger. “What the hell is wrong with these people? Don’t they know that you’re the best they’ll get for this?”

“Jen, I…I got an offer to write a screenplay for a movie. It’s being filmed in Vancouver. They want me to move on..”

Jensen was quiet for a few minutes. “How do you feel about this?”

“I told them to go to hell.” Y/N said.

“I’m not sure if that’s good or bad, really.”

Y/N laughed. “Jen, I told you that I have money saved up. I can afford not to work for a few months. I…I can finish my novel. I can be home with the kids. I can travel with you. If you’re okay with that.”

“Are you okay with that?” He asked after a moment’s silence. “Y/N, I want you happy. I hate to bring up the past, but Danneel worked until she got pregnant with JJ. Staying home with the kids was what she wanted. What we both wanted….”

“I’ll be working from home. You said you found a daycare for the twins to start going to twice a week, to ease them into preschool. I can write while they are there. Mrs. Tilly can come for a few hours the other days. I can write until it’s time to pick the twins and JJ up, spend a few hours with them, cook dinner, and write after they go to bed, if you’re working.”

“Are you coming home today?”

“I’m flying out soon.” she was already on her way downstairs to catch a cab.

Jensen asked for her flight information and smiled. “I’ll see if Mrs. Tilly can watch the kids for a few hours. I’ll pick you up and we’ll talk this out. I want you happy. I want you to make the best decision for you.”

“Thank you, Jen.” Y/N knew what she wanted. “I’ll be home in a few hours. I love you.”

“I love you.”

~*~

JJ laughed. “Daddy! You can’t make that face!”

“Arrow is making the same face!” Jensen argued with a smile.

“She’s also still little enough it’s cute.” JJ looked at Y/N. “A little help here, please.”

“The sass is strong with this one.” Y/N shook her head. “Jensen, JJ is trying to take pictures for her homework. Please do as she’s asking.”

“That’s not fun, though!” Jensen whined playfully. He looked at Y/N. “What are you looking for?”

Y/N smile at him. “I’m looking for something for JJ’s project.” JJ needed pictures of her family. Y/N knew there were no recent pictures of JJ with Danneel, but she’d seen one a few months earlier Jensen insisted on hiding.

Jensen finished posing for the pictures and asked JJ to take Arrow and Zepp into the playroom. “I put the pictures of Danneel away. I didn’t want you or the kids to be upset.”

“Babe, that doesn’t upset me. At all. JJ needs a picture of her mother.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll grab a couple and she can pick which one she wants to use. I can’t wait to see what your pictures look like.”

“She didn’t take any of me.” Y/N was facing away from him. “Why would she? I’m not…”

“Hey,” he turned her around. “You’ve been here. You’re family, Y/N. One of these days, we’ll make it official.”

“We will?” Y/N asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Jensen leaned in and kissed her. “Soon, I hope.”

Y/N smiled and wrapped her arms around him just as his phone rang, interrupting the moment.

“What?” Jensen answered his phone without looking at the number. “Huh? Oh, you’re here?…You’re filming a movie in Vancouver for the next two months?…I think we can do that. Let me make sure Y/N is okay with it….Danneel, she’s got the kids into a routing and a schedule. JJ has gymnastics twice a week and on Saturdays they go horseback riding. The twins are in a daycare program and Y/N has them in a couple of classes on the days they don’t go to the daycare…..I’m not saying no! Damn it, Dee, I just want to make sure that they don’t miss anything important. If there’s something important, we’ll let you know.”

Y/N left the room and checked dinner. She pulled her phone out and saw a text from Gen.

_Danneel’s in Vancouver! I just found out. I think she’s going to try and talk to Jensen. Please don’t worry. He loves you._

~*~

Y/N invited Danneel to dinner the next night. JJ was happy to see her mother, but very reserved. The twins acted like she was a new playmate and Y/N’s heart broke for Danneel as she watched her try and reconnect with the kids.

“Y/N, get my mom a drink.” JJ commanded from the couch.

“I…I’m sorry, Danneel. Would you like a drink?”

Danneel looked at JJ. “You don’t speak to adults that way.”

“Since when do you care?” JJ asked.

Y/N and Danneel shared a look as Jensen came in, Misha close behind him. “Hey,” He kissed Y/N before saying hi to the kids.

“Y/N, drink. Now.” JJ looked at her. “Mommy likes wine…”

“Justice Jay!” Jensen looked at her. “You do not use that tone with any adult, especially not Y/N.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Before Jensen could say anything, Y/N spoke. “Dee, I’m going in the kitchen now anyway. Can I get you something?”

“Water. I don’t drink alcohol anymore.” Danneel looked at JJ. “Apologize to Y/N.”

“Why?”

“Go to your room. Now.” Jensen’s voice was a loud boom. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

She stomped up the stairs. Misha nodded to the ladies and sat on the floor with the twins. Y/N rushed into the kitchen and busied herself getting drinks.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry she’s acting like this. Gen told me that she…”

Y/N shook her head. “It’s confusing I’m sure. You’re her mother. I’m her Dad’s girlfriend.”

“You’re more than that, Y/N. I know that, you know that. JJ does too.”

“She’s scared you’ll be upset if she likes me. She has missed you so much and she’s scared she’s going to upset you and you won’t stay around.” Y/N handed Danneel her water. “I’m going to Briana’s for a little while. I’ll give you and Jensen some time with the kids. Misha shouldn’t be here…”

“He won’t leave.” Danneel smiled.

“Probably not.” Y/N smiled. “I’ll let Jen know what I’m doing. The food is ready. I’ll set it out…”

“Please don’t leave.”

“I’m going to talk to JJ first. If she think it’ll be more comfortable this time, I’ll go. We’ll figure all of this out. We kind of don’t have a choice.” Y/N smiled. Jensen had mentioned again he had plans for their future.

Y/N walked quietly up the stairs and saw JJ’s door open. She heard Jensen tell the little girl that she couldn’t speak to Y/N that way.

“She’s a homewrecker dad! That’s what the kids at school call her. She’s the reason Mommy went away and didn’t want us. Now that Mommy’s back, you two can get married again and Y/N can go away!”

“Y/N isn’t going anywhere! JJ, I love her.”

“You love Mommy!”

Jensen was quiet for a few minutes. “I will always love your Mom. She gave me three amazing, beautiful children. I’m not in love with your Mom anymore though. I want to marry Y/N.”

JJ started crying. “No! Daddy, no! I hate her! I hate her for making Mommy leave!”

Y/N swallowed and turned as quietly as she could. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed her purse.

Danneel was looking down and Misha looked worried. “We heard…” He said.

“The food’s ready. Eat and have a good evening. I’ll come back later. Maybe tomorrow.” She rushed out of the house before anyone could stop her. Y/N jumped in her car and backed out of the driveway as Jensen ran outside.

He watched her drive away and turned to see JJ standing in the doorway. He knew this was hard for his daughter. He knew that JJ was testing all of them.

“Daddy….I didn’t mean it.”

“I know, Baby.” Jensen picked her up. “Y/N does too. She knows you love her. It’s just really hard to hear people say things like that, even out of anger.”

“Jensen, I’m going.” Danneel kissed the twins and took JJ from Jensen. “You and I need to talk, JJ. I’ll talk to Y/N about when that can happen.”

“You’re leaving us again!?”

Danneel wiped her eyes. “JJ, Dad and I aren’t going to get married. Not again. I love him the way he loves me. One day, we’ll be friends again, I hope. Y/N loves you and the twins, and your Dad so much. She’s hurt right now too. We all need some time to think and we’ll figure this all out. Together.”

“Will we?” Jensen asked her.

Danneel smiled. “Married or not, we’re still family. Please let me know Y/N is okay later. I’ll call her tomorrow myself.”

~*~

Things remained tense for several weeks. Jensen and Y/N knew they needed to talk. JJ was scared to say anything to Y/N and barely spoke to her. Danneel never came to the house again. She was invited, but she said she didn’t want to make things worse.

Y/N’s novel was finished. She’d received word that it would be published soon. Instead of sharing the news with Jensen, she packed a suitcase and moved to a hotel a few towns over. She told him she needed a weekend alone, to think. He called, texted, and got everyone else to try and get her to reply, but she turned her phone off and stared at the ceiling for two days.

She knew when she walked back into the house that things would be different. Y/N had made her mind up. She knew what she wanted and Jensen would have to make his own decision.

“You came back.” Jensen looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Are the kids here?”

He shook his head. “They’re with their mother.”

Y/N nodded. “Good. Danneel needs time with them. They need time with her…”

“I spent a lot of time talking to her the other night. We were up all night. A lot of things came up. I’ve been back and forth, Y/N, because I love you, but I still do love her.”

“I suspected as much.” She sat next to him. “Jensen, I did a lot of thinking this weekend.”

“So did I.”

“I decided what I want in my life and since I’m pretty sure you made that decision also, I’ll go ahead and say it. I love you and I want to be with you. I want a future with you. You and the kids are my everything.” She touched the stubble growing on his face. “I love you so much it hurts. I have a feeling once I hear whatever you have to say, it’ll be a different kind of pain.”

“Y/N.” Jensen’s eyes met hers. “I have been thinking a lot about the future too. I realized that future only had one woman in it. A beautiful, talented woman I love very much…..”

~*~

She smiled at the happy couple. People thought it was odd she’d come to the wedding, but she put her big girl panties on. Jensen was happy. The kids were happy. That was what was important.

JJ turned and smiled at her. Arrow and Zepp sat with Jensen’s parents. Her heart broke, just a little when she saw the way Jensen looked at his bride tenderly. She knew he’d never looked at her that way. Jensen loved her, but it was different.

He was marrying the woman he was suppose to be with forever.

They kissed as husband and wife. As they walked down the aisle, huge smiles on their faces, they saw her. She winked and smiled, clapping with everyone else. Jensen mouthed ‘Thank you’  as they passed. She turned and saw Jensen kiss his wife, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“It was a beautiful wedding, wasn’t it?” She looked up and saw Misha and Vicky next to her.

  
“It was.” Danneel smiled at her children made their way back to Jensen and Y/N. “I’m really glad I came.”

“Are you?” Misha asked.

Danneel nodded. “Jensen is happy. He’s in love with her. She’s in love with him. Y/N loves my children as if they were her own. She’s reached out to me and we’ve been able to build a friendship. I can’t ask for much more than that.”

Y/N kissed the children and then kissed her husband. Her husband. She was married to the man she loved. She smiled at him before Danneel caught her eye. She saw her walking toward the door and excused herself.

“Dee!”

Danneel turned around. “I was trying to beat the traffic to the reception….”

Y/N embraced her. “Thank you.”

“What….what did I do?”

“You’ve been amazing through all of this. Things could have been really bad and you made up your mind that we were going to make it work.”

Danneel smiled at her. “Honey, you had as much to do with that as I did.” She kissed her cheek. “He loves you. My kids love you. You love all of them. That’s important to me. They’re happy.”

“We want you happy too.” Y/N’s eyes and voice were sincere. Danneel smiled at her.

“It’ll happen.” Danneel told her. “One day. For now, your husband is watching us and I can tell he wants attention.”

“He’s such a needy bitch, isn’t he?” Y/N joked.

The woman laughed and embraced one last time. Danneel would be staying with the children while Jensen and Y/N went on their honeymoon. That was another part of the story people were surprised to hear. Danneel had a room at their house when she was in town.

Her phone rang and she answered it with a smile. “Hey, Mia.”

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Danneel told her. “I’m really good, actually.”

“I’m really good too.” Mia was smiling. “My dad and I talked. He’s interested in helping me. Dad understands what we’re going through. I told you about that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“He wants to help us open our boutique.” Mia told her. “How would you feel about a grand opening in February?”

The End


End file.
